I love you my vampire hunter
by Esmi blood
Summary: Hiroki is a vampire who fell in love with a vampire hunter Nowaki Kusama but his Eldest brother Haruhkio swore that he'll avenge his father death by killing the reincarnation of Giwero Kusama.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjon Romantica or the characters I wish I did**

**But I do own making up Nowaki Grandfather Giwero **

**Chapter 1**

Kamijou Hiroki was wondering around looking for the man that he love Kusama Nowaki with all of his heart he loved that man but the thing is that Nowaki was a vampire hunter. Hiroki knew that vampire and vampire hunter can't be together unless the vampire hunter will give up their heart to the Master of all vampire "Nowaki, One day I'll tell you what am I" thought Hiroki. Hiroki love him so much that he couldn't bare the feelings inside of him. Crossing the street some driver wasn't paying attention past the red light heading straight toward Hiroki "Hiro-san" a voice shouted.

Hiroki was push out of the way and was rolling down the hill with the person who push him out of the way and landed on top of him "Hiro-san are you alright" asked Nowaki

Hiroki was looking the other way when Nowaki was on top of him "Hai,". Nowaki smile knowing that Hiroki was safe "Yokata" he said.

Nowaki hugged Hiroki in his arms all safe and warm on his chest. Hiroki was blushing real bad five shades of red grew on his face "What should I do now" he thought. He tries to push him away but he couldn't until he did Nowaki accidentally put his lips against his the feelings of Nowaki lips was so warm and passion. Hiroki couldn't help himself but kiss back sliding his tongue into his mouth pulling him to deepen the kiss, Nowaki eyes widen in shock but was happy to feel Hiroki tongue in his mouth letting a moan coming out from his mouth.

Hiroki figure out what he was doing, seeing himself kissing Nowaki he push off of him and touch his mouth "I'm sorry" he said. Starting running away "Hiro-san wait!" Nowaki shouted. He started to chase but with his vampire power Hiroki ran really fast into the forest and hided in the trees and Nowaki was walking around the forest "Hiro-san! Where are you?"

Hiroki sat at the highest branch of the the tree with tears falling down his eyes "I'm sorry" he whisper.

As he was climbing down a powerful smell came to his nose that he didn't want to know "No!" he thought.

Climbing down really fast Hiroki chase after Nowaki before something or someone else will find him

Nowaki was looking around the forest and heard some rustling sounds from the bushes "Who there?"He shouted

Pulling his gun out with sliver bullets inside and pointed all the direction but not behind him a another vampire sneaking up on him

"Soon I shall have your blood Kusama Giwero"said the vampire

Getting closer and closer to him "Onii-sama stop" say someone mind

"Hiroki" say the vampire mind

But the other vampire just ignore him and use his speed to caught Nowaki but Hiroki speed was faster and push Nowaki out of the way and together they fell into the bushes but the bad part is that Nowaki cut himself on the neck and blood is coming really fast

"Oh no" thought Hiroki

**I have end this part with a cliff hanger so that I can think more about when Hiroki see Nowaki ****blood**

**Japanese translation**

**Hai - Yes, okay, Right, or here**

**Yokata - I'm glad**

**Onii-sama- Elder brother or Big Brother i think**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjon Romantica **

**I'm thinking about putting SIH into the story**

The blooding sliding down Nowaki neck "Damn it" he cursed. This was the first time that Hiroki heard Nowaki curse and was upset that is his fault that he put Nowaki in danger but had no choice.

"Nowaki!" he whisper

Hiroki pushes Nowaki down unbuttoning his shirt where the cut was on his neck "Hiro-san what are you doing" he asked.

Hiroki red eyes glow to Nowaki face but tears were rolling down his face showing what he was now

"Hiro-san" Nowaki mumbled

Nowaki rises up his neck showing the blood "Forgive me" he said. Hiroki pushes his fangs out and deeply into his neck allowing the blood slid through his fangs and healing the wound.

Finally the wound was heal and Hiroki kiss it making the bite marks disappear but Hiroki drank too much of Nowaki blood for he was now too weak to walk for the night.

Hiroki fingers went smoothly stroke Nowaki raven blue hair holding his head against his chest and the rest of his body. The wind blow gently that night laying inside the cave that Hiroki found before sunset and his brother from finding them. The sleeping giant smiling like an angel that the vampire smile "Cute" he thought. Touching those soft sweet lips with his finger that Hiroki cut his index finger with his fangs and trace Nowaki lips with the blood and heal his finger.

Nowaki licked his lips "What is this?" he asked

"Vampire blood"

"Vampire blood?"

"Hai, but don't worry let me help you lick it off" he said in a quiet voice

Nowaki laughed a little and lay on the hard rocky ground as Hiroki set himself on top of him blushing real bad but he ignore it and started licking the blood with his tongue tracing all over Nowaki lips. Nowaki couldn't help himself but pull Hiroki and let his tongue into mouth. Their tongues twisted and turn in each others mouths. When Hiroki broke away the kiss he unbutton Nowaki shirt again and slid his own shirt off.

**And sorry if the chapter was to short**

**Chapter 3**

** I'm not sure if I'm good with lemons or not since i'm new here**

**I do not own JR and SIH**

When morning came Hiroki was first to wake up when he saw the naked man lying next to him and was wearing Nowaki shirt that was kinda big on him until he remember what happen last night

*** Flashback ***

Nowaki pin Hiroki down gently on the ground and kiss his soft sweet lips until Hiroki was nibbling on Nowaki lower lips "You're so impatient Hiro-san" he tease

"Shut up" Hiroki shouted

Nowaki laugh and slid his tongue into his mouth twisting and turning around each other they broke away catching their breathe's then Nowaki slid down

unbuttoning his pant and unzipping it.

"Wait...Ahhhhh... No...wa...ki..." Hiroki moans

Nowaki sucking on his cock into the rhythm then licking it all over "Mmmmmmm..." Hiroki moan

"Hiro-san" Nowaki groan

Nowaki undid his pant and pull all the down along with his boxers, Hiroki blushed real bad with shades of red on his face but couldn't help it since Nowaki was so damn sexy.

Nowaki stick his first finger in, Hiroki moan just a little, then the second , and the third finger that Hiro-san let a huge loud moan that Nowaki has found the spot.

"This might hurt a little bit" he said

With Nowaki going in and out on Hiroki "Go faster and harder" Hiroki shouted.

Every thrust Hiroki moans were louder and louder "I'm... gonna ... Ahhhh...cum" he mumbled

With the final thrust Nowaki slid down sucking Hiroki cock taking every cum from his mouth "Ahhhh...Damn it... Don't stop" he shouted

Hiroki pull Nowaki and kiss him tasting his own seed with his tongue twisting and turning on Nowaki tongue when they break away Nowaki lay on Hiroki chest "I will protect you Nowaki" Hiroki thought

*** End of Flashback * **

Hiroki dressed himself and Nowaki carefully trying not to wake up him up "I love you Nowaki" he whisper

He place a passion kiss on his lips "We'll protect each other"

**Chapter 4**

**At Hiroki house**

"Oi Masamune" shouted Akihiko

"Nani" he asked

"Have you found Hiroki"

"No, probably with that vampire hunter Nowaki"

"(_SIGH)_, I think our little Hiroki is growing up"

"Yup! I remember when he first lay eyes on Nowaki"

The two seme laugh thinking about their little brother being in love with the vampire hunter "Let hope that Haruhkio doesn't find out about" said Onodera. Slowly getting off the couch and rubbed his belly with his and Takano babies inside. "How the twins doing Ristu?" asked Masamune.

As he place his hand on the Onodera belly feeling the two babies toward his hands "Well look like Yano and Ichigo are doing find" he said. They were having twin girls and Onodera always wanted a girl.

Takano laugh and kiss his lover "I hope you're right about Haruhkio" he said

"It because Nowaki Kusama look like his grandfather Giwero Kusama" said Akihiko

"The famous vampire hunted that lived in the 1800's"

"Killed our father for a good cost"

"But Haruhkio never let it go and said he will killed the reincarnation of him"

The door open and Hiroki enter with Nowaki " **Ta-dai-ma" **he stumbled

"Oh, **Ototo-chan** welcome home" said Akihiko

Hiroki bent his head down all blushing "Nani?" Masamune asks

"Nowaki and I are dating" he said

Akihiko and Masamune smile patted him on the back and hugged Nowaki "We are so happy for you Hiroki" said Onodera

"Thank you"

"Welcome to the family Nowaki-chan" said Misaki

"Finally the sleeping beauty woke up" Onodera tease

Misaki hit Onodera with a pillow "You're lucky that you're pregnant" he said

All four men's laughing at the two look like ukes arguing at each other "It very interesting when they fight over the littlest thing" said Hiroki. Nowaki giggle a little and was happy that Hiroki brothers accepted their relationship and being welcome to a vampire family.

"Let see Ototo-chan kissing his boyfriend" said Takano

"Good idea" Misa-chan agree

Hiroki blushed into five shades of red "What the fuck are you guys thinking " he shouted. Everyone chuckled and watch Nowaki turn Hiroki chin to his face and look into his eyes but he couldn't help it but feel those soft passion lips on his.

Hiroki wrap his arms around Nowaki neck and Nowaki wrapped Hiroki around his waist and everyone were whistling and went like "Oooooooooooo" . When they broke away Hiroki was blushing real bad but he didn't care he will stay with Nowaki forever.

**I loved writing in this chapter but this will be the last chapter but there will be part two of it I promise**


End file.
